


APH【立露】邮差先生的第一个圣诞节

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU内容如标题





	1. Chapter 1

当托里斯拿着那封信向他的新同事询问的时候，邮局里的所有人都露出了同一个表情，他们微笑着让他不要去管这件事。

“年年都这样，玛莉亚，这都是第几个年头？”

“五年，起码五年！谁知道他之前有没有寄过，可能从很久以前就这样了……谁都知道，不写收件人地址的信没法送。我猜他根本就不想寄信，瞧，连寄件人的地址都没有，按照规定，我们甚至没法退回去。”

托里斯重新看了看信封，黄色的牛皮纸上只有‘寄给圣诞老人’几个字，再也没有留下任何其他的信息。本来这事并不归他管，分类邮件的工作人员会把无法投递的信件归类好，退回或者做其他的处理。但今天收件的时候邮筒里只有这么一封奇怪的信，这不免引起了他的注意。

“别去管了，罗利纳提斯先生。那就是一个怪人。”另一位同事报出个地址，“他就住那个两层的小楼房里。底楼原本是个洗衣店，两个月前关门了，现在就那一个人还住着。你要么送到后面分检处，要么直接扔掉也行，反正他们最后也会这么做。”

“可是……”

“可上面啥都没有，没法寄，没法退，还能怎么办？不就是扔在麻袋里等着烂掉呗。你是新来的，可能不知道这件事，可我们大家在这里待久了，都习惯啦。那家伙每年都这样，之前管那片的邮差好心的提醒过他，可他呢，丝毫不在意，还是寄啊寄啊。”

托里斯点点头，随手就把收来的信扔进了塑料篮子里。他有几天没去想这件事，直到有一天，他看到一个高个男人从同事说过的地方走出来，他想他应该就是寄出那封信的人，至此之后，在收件投递经过这个地方的时候，托里斯就多个心眼，留意这个始终围着围巾的男人，他看见他围过白色，米色，灰色或者是深蓝的围巾，独自走进超市，咖啡店，书店，银行，或者拿起一盒西兰花，或者站在书架前思考，或者对着将买好的蛋糕包好递过来的店员点头微笑……有的时候，托斯里会跟着他偷偷的回到那栋白色的两层小房子前，他会看着他走进去，稍后二楼的灯会亮起，温暖的黄光浸透窗户上的浅绿色窗帘。

而更多的时候，当托里斯骑着自行车经过那栋房子，看到的是他一个人坐着吃饭的画面——那个男人总是那样，背朝着窗户，对着面前墙上的一幅画。有时，当托里斯好奇的骑得近些慢些的时候，能听见有收音机的声音从二楼飘下来。他猜他是觉得一个人吃饭太过寂寞，需要听到别人的声音，却从没见过有其他人走进这栋房子，或者是和这个围围巾的男人走在一起过。

托里斯不是个特别主动的人，他始终只是看着这个孤独的男人，不打算和他发生任何的接触。半年就这样过去了，一直到十二月，当大街小巷都充满了圣诞气氛的时候，他才再次想起那封被遗弃的信。他突然想知道信的内容，一个成年男人，连续五年给孩子们才相信的人物写信是为了什么？他本可以认真的完成这件事，有没有圣诞老人不好说，但圣诞老人邮箱却是真实存在的，他要是想寄可以往那儿寄，可他偏偏一次又一次的只写个收件人扔进邮筒就不管不顾了，他这么做的原因又是什么？

这些问题，还有那个男人独自走在雪地上的身影随着圣诞节的临近，越来越深的陷进了托里斯的心里。

恰巧有那么一天，托里斯看到他走进了礼品店，和其他准备过圣诞节的人一起选购装饰品来。但转了一圈，除了多看了挂在吊灯下的一个挂件几眼，他并没有找到中意的东西，很快又走了出去。托里斯这才察觉到，街上的人或多或少的装饰了自己的房子，挂上了霓虹灯，玩具驯鹿之类的东西，至少也在门上放一个冬青和槲寄生的花环。但只有这个男人的房子如往常一样，从外面看来完全感觉不到圣诞节的气氛。

托里斯心血来潮急忙回到邮局，在杂物仓库里找到了那份信。它和其他无法投递退回的无效信捆在一起，已经变得破旧不堪了。他没费多大力气就把信纸抽了出来，这是一封很短的信，几乎没什么内容。

“亲爱的圣诞老人：依旧没有回信。不知道像我这样的人是否能收到礼物？毕竟礼物是给好孩子的而不是电影里的反派。但无论怎么样，我的愿望和之前的一样，可以的话，请给我一个朋友。”

没有落款，这本身就是一封不打算被看到的信，所以寄信的人也不会在乎留下自己的名字。但托里斯知道那是谁，那是一个住在围墙高得要命的房子里的男人，他有各种各样的围巾，但一个朋友都没有。

于是托里斯马上跑去了那个男人逛过的礼品店，找到了他看过的挂件：一片包裹着明矾的雪花状铝片，系在红色的细缎带上。那只是一个再廉价不过的小玩意儿，但银色金属在透明明矾的装饰下，显得尤为闪亮。而在商店黄色的灯光之下，它闪烁出的光芒就像是那个男人头发的颜色。

托里斯不知道自己为什么要买下它，反而稀里糊涂的又去买了一张圣诞贺卡，简单的写上了‘节日快乐’之后，不知道要怎么署名。他想画一个圣诞老人，但是失败了，最后他只能用这张丑陋的画夹起雪花片，塞进店家为顾客准备的红绿相间的信封里，趁着那股兴奋劲还没过去的时候，跑到男人的楼下，把‘礼物’放进了他的信箱里。

接下来的几天，他有意躲开了那段路，接着又是圣诞节的假期。直到新的一年来临，托里斯再次跨上绿色的自行车，迎着寒风上路的时候，他才想起自己送出那个小礼物。也许该去看看？他紧张的朝那栋房子出发，没等他看清楚那挂着绿色窗帘的窗户，一道银色的闪光先刺进了他的眼里。

是那片雪花！托里斯惊喜的发现，男人把它挂在了窗前，又留了一条缝，风吹动这小小的挂饰，让它旋转着在阳光的照耀下反射出奇特的光芒。托里斯没法移开自己的视线，他目不转睛，一眨不眨的看着那道光，甚至忘记了自己正骑着自行车，必须看着面前的东西。

突然，他察觉到前面有个黑影，但已经太晚了，托里斯来不及刹车，只好把车头一扭，让自己摔在地上。

“……您可真匆忙，邮递员先生。”一个柔软的声音从他的头上传来，接着伸来了一只手——毛线手套还挂在袖口上。

托里斯抬头看到眼前的正是那个男人，他戴着自己从未见过的红色围巾。也许是因为新年，他的心情看起来很好，没有对就要撞上自己的莽撞邮递员发火，反而微笑着想要把他拉起来。但是托里斯有点反应不过来，他不知道自己该干什么，他只能盯着那双眼睛，失态的坐在残留着积雪的地上，坐在散落的信件之间。

“……对不起，我在想事情，所以没有注意到你的自行车。”男人收回没有得到回应的手，弯腰捡起了离他最近的几封信，把它们扔进了自行车的车兜里，“但我得说，邮递员先生，您骑得太快啦……”

托里斯这才从地上跳起来，慌张的捡起信件来。

“……您的鼻子都冻红了，把这拿去吧。我刚买，但又不想喝了。”男人将手里的咖啡拿到托里斯面前，凑近他冰凉的鼻子，“别介意，我一口都没动过。”

托里斯下意识的接过，滚烫的咖啡透过泡沫纸杯转换为一种恰到好处的热度，温暖了他冻僵的手指。他知道自己该说点什么，至少是一声‘谢谢’，但是那个男人没给他这个机会。他头也不回的大步走开，只留下了一句‘也祝你圣诞快乐！’。

托里斯看了看手里的咖啡，在杯子上找到了男人的名字。伊万，他轻声念了一遍，觉得自己的脸颊开始发烫，温度可能已经超过了这杯咖啡。

END


	2. APH【立露】邮差先生的第二个圣诞节

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU
> 
> 第二个圣诞节就开荤了，因为没详细描写可能看起来不像，但我心日月可鉴我真的是右露一站到底啊！

托里斯这会儿有点生气了，他想找伊万谈谈，但伊万锁上了门，关掉了全部的灯。留他独自站在楼下，看着眼前这个黑漆漆的，和周围彩灯闪烁充满圣诞气氛全然不同的二层小楼。

这是他们认识之后的第一次吵架，伊万不是个喜欢妥协的人，托里斯往往迁就他，只做他喜欢做的事。但这回托里斯无法忍受了，从伊万拒绝接受自己的朋友们开始，他就有点闷闷不乐。直到前几天他提出一起去参加镇上举办的圣诞晚会，而伊万毫不留情的嘲笑了会场幼稚的装饰和寒酸的礼物之后，他们才真的吵开了。

这次，托里斯不想再独自生气了。往常他都会默默的自己呆上几天，等火气消了，再去找伊万，但这次他不会了。他要趁着这股火气，好好和伊万谈谈他糟糕的脾气和古怪的行为举止。但是朝窗户上扔了好几块小石头，伊万后没理睬他，于是托里斯准备自己想办法进到屋子里去。

他看着高高的围墙，绕着走了一圈，捡到两个木箱，于是把它们叠起来，准备爬到墙上。他不准备跳进院子里，因为虽然他和伊万成为朋友已经一年了，他却从来没有邀请他去他的家。托里斯不知道围墙里面的是什么，他找了个恰巧能避开围墙上的护栏又能触碰到窗户的位置。

这不太简单，能站立的地方太小，窗户太高只能够到一点，而到处都是雪水结起来的冰，又湿又滑的。托里斯叫着伊万的名字往蒙上了白雾的窗里张望，一不留神就脚下一滑。他以为自己要掉下去了，窗户却突然打开伸出一只手，把他拉了进去。

温暖的灯光终于再次亮起来，托里斯用他沾满泥巴和雪块的鞋子站在伊万家干净的地板上有点不知所措。房间里的暖气很足，伊万只穿着一件长袖T恤，却依旧围着围巾。他毫无表情的看着托里斯，等了好半天才开口说，“你要是想玩圣诞老人的游戏，该换身衣服从烟囱爬进来。但可惜，我这儿没有烟囱，所以我猜你来错了地方。”

“伊万，我们得谈谈！”托里斯踏出了一步，他留在地上的泥脚印让伊万皱起了眉头，于是托里斯只好边说边开始脱起了鞋子。

“我对那些无聊的聚会没有兴趣，大家唱唱歌，喝点可可茶，最后交换礼物？我们又不是小学生！”

“但你不该说那样的话，我知道你……知道你很有钱，但这不代表你能随便的否认别人的努力。”托里斯的语气开始变得不太自信，确实，在他知道伊万实际上富得能买下这条街，甚至这整个镇子之后，他的心理变化很大。但不管怎么样，他觉得既然自己一开始是想和他做朋友的，那用对待其他朋友的方式对待他总是不会错的。

“那确实挺傻的，但这是传统，只是一种和邻居，同事或者朋友交流的方式而已……”

伊万打断他，“反正我不想去，我也没去。你应该傻乎乎的玩得挺高兴的？好了，托里斯，你爬进我的房子，弄脏我的地板就是要说这些？”

“不，伊万……”托里斯觉得自己该认真一下了，他拿出口袋里的一封信，当着伊万的面念了出来，“‘圣诞老人，我觉得你送错了礼物，如果托里斯是你给我的朋友，那你最好把他收回去。’这是什么意思，前几天我收信的时候看到的，你觉得我太烦了？”

“就是这个意思。”伊万呶呶嘴，“你总是想让我融入你烦人的朋友里，但我不喜欢他们，他们就是一些趋炎附势的小市民。而你，宁愿和这些傻瓜去隔壁——另一个和这里几乎一模一样的小镇上浪费一年只有一次的假期，也不愿意和我去个暖和的地方渡假！”

“因为我不需要你为我准备的机票，为我准备的摩托艇和潜水设备，为我准备的那些名牌太阳眼镜旅行箱衣服裤子或者是其他的什么！”托里斯大叫起来，他真的不喜欢伊万这么做。特别当他轻描淡写的说出‘哦这些你可能没有，但是别担心，我会买给你的，反正也没多少钱，总是要准备妥当才能玩的痛快，你什么都不用操心，准备好护照就行了’。

“你就是个蠢货！”伊万也叫起来，“这只是一个礼物，我只是想给你一个好点的礼物！”

“礼物只是一个心意，你不用花很多的钱来证明这点。一个超市里卖的马克杯就足够了。伊万，你真的明白吗？过圣诞节不是为了收礼物，最重要的是圣诞精神：分享，伊万，要和其他人分享！和家人，朋友，分享你的快乐，一年里的收获……”

“可我不愿意和其他人分享你！”伊万再次打断他，不过接下来他什么都没说。托里斯也不知道该怎么接话，他似乎没法理解伊万刚才说的那句话。

突然，伊万走到托里斯的身边，把他手里的信抢过来撕了个粉碎，“好了，我不需要什么朋友了，托里斯，你可以走了，我不欢迎不是朋友的人来我家！”

托里斯也正在气头上，他抓着手里的鞋子，走到爬进来的窗户前，刚想原路返回。伊万咳嗽了一声，示意他应该从大门离开。于是托里斯坐到门口开始穿鞋子。

这真是太傻了！他一面系鞋带一面想，自己甚至还为这个男人准备了一瓶好酒当作礼物。他不知道自己是否该进一步发展和伊万的关系，并且计划着把酒和那个问题一起在圣诞节的时候送出去。可在那天到来之前自己却选择去镇上的聚会而不是和伊万去渡假，他放了伊万的鸽子，让他白白的在机场等了一个下午。

接着圣诞节就这么过去了，他们独自过着自己的节日，连一个电话都没有给对方打过。托里斯很长一段时间都没见过伊万，直到今天，他结束假期再次打开邮箱，收取信件看到了那封熟悉的信……所以现在才会有这场争吵。

也许自己就不该来，托里斯在心里嘀咕，他想看看身后的男人，又不敢扭头。只好微微侧过头看着墙上的影子，他看到伊万伸出手想要拉住他却又缩了回去。于是托里斯再也忍不住，一下子从地上跳了起来。

这突然的举动吓到了伊万，有那么一瞬间他露出了脆弱的表情，又在瞬间变回了那副似笑非笑的样子。

“……我不是真的不想和你去渡假……只是……”托里斯说出了心里话，“你突然拿出那一大箱的东西，那些昂贵的鞋子什么的……我有点，有点……”

“我不知道你不喜欢那些东西。”伊万的头也低了下来，小声的说着话。

“我不讨厌它们，只是不能接受那么贵重的礼物……我们只是认识了一年的朋友，那太不合适了……”

“算了，反正我们也不是朋友了，不再是了……”伊万抓了抓了自己的脖子，露出一个抱歉的微笑，“也许你真的该回去了，时间不早了，明天你还得……”

“如果不是以朋友的身份的话，我能留在这里过夜吗？”托里斯心里明白自己不想和伊万去旅行不单单是为了那些昂贵的奢侈品，他只是不知道如何去面对那个问题。而现在，当他开始考虑今后不再和伊万联系这件事的时候，他觉得自己知道问题的答案了。

但伊万显然完全不明白，他瞪大了眼睛，看着托里斯一个字都说不出。托里斯凑过去，踮起脚，用自己的嘴唇在他的嘴唇上点了一下，“这样呢？”

伊万没有回答他，但他已经知道了托里斯的意思。他注视着面前的这双眼睛，在这双薄荷酒一样的眼睛里他看到了很多的东西。

托里斯也是。他们就这样互相观察着，脸贴得越来越近，小心翼翼的继续刚才的吻。从温柔的试探到激烈的交织前后不过是三秒，似乎是心有灵犀，伊万抓住托里斯滑溜溜的尼龙外套的同时，托里斯也拉住了他衣服的下摆。

他们像两个合作糟糕的交谊舞舞者，在乱七八糟的拥抱中跳上了床。接下来的一切都是顺理成章的，呼吸随着发热的脑袋混乱起来。可能是暖气坏了，也有可能这热量是从他们不肯松开的嘴唇里传过来的。

托里斯从来没感受过这种热度，他觉得自己烧起来了，同时又非常的舒服，超过任何一次热水澡带来的放松。

最后他疲倦的睡去，一夜无梦。第二天早上日出时，生物钟唤醒了他，他有点吃惊但很快就在陌生的环境中反应过来。但他不敢移动，因为伊万还睡在他身边。他们挨得太紧，只要托里斯的呼吸变得急促，伊万就会皱起眉头。

而他看着这张睡脸，想抚摸眉间的皱褶。但是突然的，伊万醒了。托里斯急忙收回手指，闭上眼睛假装自己还没醒——他还没做好面对这个突如其来的清晨的准备。

伊万好像对昨晚的事并不意外，他留下一句‘我去厕所’就下了床。

托里斯这才喘了一口气坐起来。他全是光溜溜的，蹭着身下的高级床单非常舒服。这床单现在不太干净了，他感觉得出来也知道为什么会这样。

昨天……他想组织一段话对伊万说，可卡在了这个词之后。

这时伊万从浴室了走了出了，他梳洗好了，换上了一套灰色的纯棉居家服。托里斯来不及钻回被子里假寐，幸好伊万也没看他。

“你要咖啡还是茶?”他像是在询问又像是在自言自语，“我想要咖啡，我去楼下煮咖啡了。”

托里斯又大大的呼出一口气，他曲起腿把脸埋到膝盖上继续思考自己应该怎么面对伊万。突然有东西轻轻的戳了他的胳膊一下，他猛地抬头看到了折回来的伊万。

伊万手上拿着个纸包，像是哪家面包店用了装点心的。“圣诞礼物，”他小声的说，“你不喜欢那些奢侈品，我只好临时找来了这个。我书架上的一本书，虽然不是全新的，但希望你喜欢。”

“可我，我的……”托里斯想解释自己也为伊万准备了礼物，但是伊万没让他说下去。

“你已经给了我最好的。”他扔下这句话就去煮他的咖啡了。

托里斯觉得自己的脸又变红了，他心不在焉的去洗脸同时又止不住的去回想昨晚的事。这让他手上的活儿不太顺利，可能伊万也遇上了同样的麻烦，不断有东西打破的声音传来，但咖啡始终没有好。

在这段尴尬的时间里，托里斯站在卧室的窗前，从这里能看到楼下的院子。院子很大，种着一些东西，但现在都被雪盖住了，他想着伊万为什么要砌上那么高的围墙的时候，咖啡终于来了。

这时太阳已经升起，但她的光芒还是微弱的，像层黄色的薄纱覆盖在伊万的额头上。托里斯觉得有点热，可能是咖啡的关系，更可能是因为伊万站在他身边。于是他放下了手里的马克杯，拿起了用纸袋草草包裹的礼物。

“我可以打开吗？”

伊万点点头，接着转过身，盯着托里斯刚才看着的地方说，“我打算把楼下的院子整理一下，然后种点什么……向日葵、玫瑰、三色堇、石榴……”他报了一串夏天开的花，继续说，“等到夏天了，我是说，仲夏的时候，在院子里办个冷餐会，喝气泡酒……然后……”

他停顿了一下，似乎非常的不情愿，“你可以和你的朋友来，一起来，当然你也要来……”

托里斯还有些不明白伊万在说什么，他拿出了自己的圣诞礼物，一本被翻得很旧的书，《巨人的花园》。

伊万的声音变得越来越小，他低头抓着手里的咖啡杯子，好像实在和杯子里苦唧唧的液体说话，“……我想我得把院子的围墙拆掉，换成铁栏……这样更漂亮一些，我是说，如果，如果我种出很漂亮的花的话……”

托里斯摸了摸书的封面，露出了笑容，“我非常喜欢这个礼物，真的，这是个非常，非常棒的礼物。”

他觉得他可以邀请伊万去自己的家喝那瓶酒，而作为真正的礼物，他会选择一些种子和树苗。也许自己能和他一起种，托里斯想，如果伊万同意的话。他会找一些工具，还有水管和小推车什么的……而等到夏天，尽管现在还是寒风凛冽的一月，他还是止不住的开始想象：等到明亮漫长的夏天，当他骑着自行车经过这栋房子的时候，玫瑰从黑色的铁栏里伸出，在凉快的风里摇晃它们的花冠。

而伊万，就站在这些花朵的后面，他也许会向自己挥手，也许只是露出一贯的微笑。

但一切都是那么的美好。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 觉得《巨人的花园》还蛮适合露露的，不是说他骨架大啦……
> 
> 喜欢《巨》这个故事，想着，总会有人踏破荆棘站到露露面前的

**Author's Note:**

> 他们会一起过很多个圣诞节的呜呜呜呜


End file.
